


Too Dark too See

by LecherousAbscess



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Stalking, There's dead things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LecherousAbscess/pseuds/LecherousAbscess
Summary: You couldn’t see him, at the time you couldn’t tell it was a he. You could only feel a presence that didn’t belong to the woods, a gaze so frantic as yours my have felt, and something too similar to death but not quite.





	Too Dark too See

 

The first meeting was the scarier one, even if both of you were frightened in every single one of them.

 

You were in the forest, like you normally are at the darkest hours. Finding solace between the sturdy branches of the elder trees, feeling the soft light cover everything in a thin layer of silver as the moon watches from above the way you climb and cling through the forest, just to find one ideal spot to stop and rest, to absorb the nature surrounding with ears and touch alone.

 

Instead you found him. 

 

Instead he found you.

 

You couldn’t have known what he’d do, so instead you braced yourself on top of one of the tallest branches. You shivered with late night breeze, and it had nothing to do with cold seeping into your clothes and snaking over your skin.

 

You couldn’t see him, at the time you couldn’t tell it was a he. You could only feel a presence that didn’t belong to the woods, a gaze so frantic as yours my have felt, and something too similar to death but not quite.

 

Both waited for the other to leave. It was easier for him, he could just walk away… But he didn’t, you wondered whether to move or not, you knew your way out just going branch to branch, but the possibility of falling and being at his mercy was enough to convince you to stay put unless he moved closer.

 

In the time you spent there you finally noticed.

 

It was decay that you sensed. 

 

\--

 

Because you were scared of meeting again, you decided you wouldn’t go to the woods the next night.

 

Because you decided so... You met him again. And you knew the moment he walked in the pub, because the feeling of decay was still rotting in your mind.

 

That time you could have looked at him. You could have discovered what he looks like. You know he did, you felt his gaze fall over you and immediately panic. You wanted him to walk away, and he would have probably done it if a wolf in human skin didn’t sat to talk to him…

 

At least it gave you an opening to flee while you could.

 

You only had a glimpse from the corner of your eye of his features as you left. Young and with long blond hair. 

\--

 

Next time you met him wasn’t the next time he met you.

 

He had been following you.

 

You were almost impressed. He managed to stay just away enough for you not to notice his presence, and the thought of how long he might have been at it make you anxious. But he doesn’t come closer. He doesn’t threat you. He’s just there, so you let him be.

 

And normally, you would behave nicely under such watch. You would… You would act your role like always but…

 

But… That dead, pretty bird were just too beautiful wide open and laying around in the street unwanted. You had to take it. You had the perfect glass case for it too. Then, you could take it to your special corner of the forest in the full moon…

 

\--

 

After that, it was even more difficult to spot him.

 

But you were sure it was him leaving all those pretty things by your doorstep.

 

All those dead things, plucked flowers, little rotting animals, sometimes just some parts of bigger animals.

 

All beautiful things. At this time you had a habit of opening your door to soon come back and store your gifts.

 

No one ever gave you so many and so wonderful gifts. The flowers go so well with death and decay…

 

You left a sticky note of thank you on the door frame. It felt good to find out another gift and the note missing the next day.

 

\--

 

With a window on your bedroom, you used to be scared with the idea of looking at the dark and finding someone looking back at you.

 

The night you woke up too early and saw someone peeking through the interspace of the curtains, you were almost as frighten as the first time.

 

And yet…

 

It settled down so quickly. The fear was still there but, different. Was this how…  _ “Thrill” _ felt like? The shivers felt pleasant, even when you’re scared...Or because you were scared.

 

It made you crave for a longer meeting, but you did saw one new thing.

 

He has clear blue eyes.

 

...You like light blue.

 

\--

 

There were poppies on your door. You left two notes.

 

[Poppies are lovely, thank you.]

 

[Do you prefer tea or coffee?]

 

The next day he left a mark on “tea” along another gift, but you can’t make out with what the mark was made… Your next note you thanks him for the gift as always and apologise for not leaving a pen or pencil for him. 

 

[I also prefer tea. Is green tea okay?] 

 

The note stays beside a pencil.

 

The next day, more poppies and a simple “yes”.

 

You like his handwriting.

 

You should compliment him in the next note.

 

When he came a thermos await him beside a poppy cup and saucer

 

\--

 

You kept exchanging notes back and forth. You didn’t mind buying a new block notes, you didn’t mind he wouldn’t write much. But he would compliment you, and you found yourself wondering how his voice sounded…

 

You asked him if it was okay for you to look at the window, his yes felt less confident than normal, he asked you to not make sudden moves, you would happily obey, it would scare you too.

 

The first night you two just… look at each other. And even at that there wasn’t a lot of eye contact, it was difficult to both.

 

But now you know that he is tall, you know his clothes are comfy. A few times you tried to look at his face, a few times your eyes met and you looked away in shyness.

 

He was far more handsome you could have imagined… You wondered if you looked plain in comparison, but the memory of all the times he written how beautiful you are set your face ablaze and soothed you mind, even if your heart knocked stronger than ever against your ribcage.

 

He looked lovely when blushing. 

 

His eyes carried such a tender look now.

 

And the next day there was a note for you with the gift.

 

[It was nice... Let’s do it again?]

 

You smiled.

 

[I’m glad. I’ll be waiting.]

 

\--

 

This time you two were a little better at maintaining eye contact, not much though. Substantially better.

 

Two bashful and strange individuals who’ve been… _ flirting _ ? For weeks now and still didn’t exchange a spoken word.

 

You see how your breath fogs the glass and a idea lights in the moment. You were carefully slow in raising your hand, you still remember his pleas for not making sudden moves, even if the idea makes you a little energetic, it feels like childhood again.

 

With your finger you write “Hi” in the foggy glass.

 

You smile when you him writing  _ “hi” _ to you.

 

A small talk follows, few words, but very sweet. 

 

You reads how he wants to  _ “take you home” _

 

How much he wants to keep you. He wants you closer, he wants to show you the River…

 

“ _ let me in? _ ”

 

It had a small resistance from a voice in the back of your head, but you learned to ignore it long ago. You nodded and went you your front door.

 

He had a sweet expression. The sweetest anyone ever gave you.

 

“ _... I’m Lawrence, Lawrence Oleander. _ ”

 

You smile and steps closer. It feels good to finally know his name, it feels good to give him your name too.

 

You’re still scared, he was nervous as well… But right now it don’t matter.


End file.
